The SWAP Force has returned/At Carousel Boutique/A gathering by Master Eon
Here is how the SWAP Force returned in Return of the SWAP Force. In the very beginning of the film, the SWAP Force Skylanders were discovered in their figured forms. Sandbar: Look, Guys! Gabby: What'd you find, Sandbar? Sandbar: These must be some kind of Skylanders or something. Orange Bloom: Really? Let me see. Silverstream: Me too! (as the bodies split apart) Oops. Ocellus: Hold on, let me fix them. (as it reattached) What just happened? Smolder: I have no idea. Yona: Yak bet teacher ponies and friends know. Gallus: We know, Yona. But along the way, they ran into Star Swirl the Bearded, Stygian, and the Pillars of Old Equestria. Sandbar: My bad! Star Swirl the Bearded: Watch where you going next time, Sandbar. Stygian: What's your hurry? Gabby: We have found something extremely awesome! Babs Seed: They are incredible! Rockhoof: Easy, Wee ones, what're you all talking about? With that questioned, they showed them the figures of the Skylanders they found. Silverstream: Look! Somnambula: Fancinating. Mage Meadowbrook: Where on earth did y'all get those? Orange Bloom: We saw those guys in figured forms. Flash Magnus: And yet their bodies reattached. Gallus: Yeah, they didn't even break. But check this out, (witching bodies) they move to different bodies. Stygian: What do you make of it, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: Hugo and I have researched before, those were the SWAP Force. Sandbar: No way! Apple Bloom: Yes way. Stygian: We have to unfreeze them while they're still here. Star Swirl the Bearded: Good thinking, Stygian, we'll might have the answers we're looking for. Sweetie Belle: I hope Master Eon could find us along with them, don't you think? Star Swirl the Bearded: Perhaps, Sweetie Belle. Alright now, Stand back. Mistmane: One spell to free the new Skylanders is all it will take. With one spell, Star Swirl and Stygian freed the new Skylanders and the SWAP Force. Wash Buckler: What happened? Meanwhile at Carousel Boutique, Rarity was busy making new outfits for the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity: Hmm. Let's see. Then, Master Eon came to her in spirit. Master Eon: Greetings, Rarity. Rarity: Master Eon, what're you doing here? Master Eon: I am gathering a meeting, Skylands needs your help once again. So, she decided to answer as she gathered her belongings and meet at Twilight's castle. Soon, Master Eon gathered the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie, and their friends once again. Master Eon: Greetings. Twilight Sparkle: You wish to see us, Master Eon? Master Eon: Yes. Stygian: Star Swirl, the Pillars, the students, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and I found new Skylanders. Star Swirl the Bearded: The other ones we found are called the SWAP Force. Then, they each showed up one by one. Wash Buckler: The names' Wash Buckler. Blast Zone: I'm Blast Zone. Stink Bomb: Stink Bomb. Freeze Blade: Name's Freeze Blade. Night Shift: I am Night Shift. Magna Charge: I'm Magna Charge. Rattle Shake: I am Rattle Shake. Fire Kraken: The name's Fire Kraken. Hoot Loop: My name is Hoot Loop. Free Ranger: I'm Free Ranger. Grilla Drilla: Grilla Drilla. Spy Rise: I am Spy Rise. Trap Shadow: The name's Trap Shadow. Boom Jet: I'm Boom Jet. Rubble Rouser: I'm Rubble Rouser. Doom Stone: And I'm Doom Stone, we're the SWAP Force Skylanders. Pop Thorn: Name’s Pop Thorn. Scratch: I'm Scratch. Scorp: I'm Scorm. Slobber Tooth: Slobber Tooth. Fryno: The name's Fryno. Smolderdash: Mine's Smolderdash. Zoo Lou: I am Zoo Lou. Bumble Blast: I'm Bumble Blast. Star Strike: The names's Star Strike. Dune Bug: My name's Dune Bug. Countdown: I'm Countdown. Wind-Up: I'm Wind-Up. Roller Brawl: The name's Roller Brawl. Grim Creeper: I'm Grim Creeper. Rip Tide: The name's Rip Tide. Punk Shock: And I'm Puck Shock. With that introduces, the rest of the Skylanders were glad to see them again. Spyro: Boy, are we glad to see you guys! Jet-Vac: It's been so long since our encounter with Kaos. Applejack: Hold on now, why didn't we even heard of them there other Skylanders before!? Master Eon: There is plenty to explain, Applejack. Spike: Like what, Master Eon? Smolder: We just don't understand. Master Eon: You will understand in time, Smolder. Soon, Master Eon told them a story about what happened before. Master Eon: (narrating) The SWAP Force was a special team of Skylanders whose sworn duty was to defend the Cloudbreak Islands, home to a magical volvano. Every 100 years, the four ancient creatures known as the Elementals combine their power within the volcano, Creating a tremendous eruption that replenishes all of the magic in Skylands. But wherever there is powerful magic, there is also great danger, it was during the last eruption when these Elementals were attacked by servants of the Darkness. (as the evil laugh was heard) In the moment of need, the Skylanders came to the rescue. (during that time when Wash Buckler and the other Skylanders fought) After an epic battle, the heroes became trapped at the summit of the volcano. Unable to escape the eruption, the magic energy from the blast gave the Skylanders an amazing new power, turning them into the SWAP Force. (as the Skylanders swap bodies) But the blast also carried them far away from Skylands to you. After the story, Master Eon was about to finish his speech. Master Eon: And just in time, Skylands needs your help. A great adventure awaits you all, Portal Masters and friends. Can I count on all of you to help the Skylanders once again? Heater: We won't let you down, Master Eon. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this. Sandbar: Now, we're talking. Spyro: So, guess we've gotta save Skylands again. Jet-Vac: It appears so, Spyro. So, they all make ready to save Skylands once again. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225